


Solo Una Noche

by LostPotter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, cazadores de sombras
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostPotter/pseuds/LostPotter
Summary: Jace había muerto en la batalla, y Simon se había sacrificado para enviarlos de regreso a casa.Clary necesitaba olvidar.Isabelle necesitaba un hombro sobre el cual llorar.Ambas necesitaban algo, aunque fuese por solo una noche.





	Solo Una Noche

Banderas azules decoraban las calles de la capital de Idris, llenándolo todo de la esperanza que solo ese color brindaba en los ojos de los cazadores de sombras. Las torres de los demonios refulgían con una luz viva y las calles estaban a reventar de gente, hombres y mujeres de todas las edades con la armadura negra de combate se abrazaban, esquivando los cadáveres de los Oscurecidos y de los seres mágicos. Algunos aún llevaban cuchillos serafines en la mano, con la ennegrecida sangre de los que en un pasado habían sido cazadores de sombras manchado su piel, su rostro y sus ropas. Las runas que se habían dibujado en la piel antes de la pelea ya empezaban a desdibujarse. La Cónsul, Jia Penhallow, había organizado una reunión del consejo al anochecer y, cuando este llegó, la Sala de los Acuerdos se encendió con tantas luces que se podía ver desde cualquier casa de Alacante, hasta de las casas señoriales de los nefilims ricos. Y, definitivamente se podía ver desde la casa de Amatis, como Clary podía apreciar sentada en uno de los marcos de la ventana.  
Se siente fatal. Sabe que debería estar feliz. Sebastian estaba muerto, los Oscurecidos estaban muertos. La segunda copa mortal, hecha con la sangre mezclada de su hermano y de Lilith, ya era parte del pasado. Jace la había roto en mil pedazos allá en Edom…y el mero pensamiento le revolvió las entrañas, provocando que se llevase ambas manos al vientre con un quejido de dolor, una arruga haciéndose presente en su rostro repleto de pecas. Jace, con el fuego celestial viajando por sus venas, se había sacrificado para acabar con Sebastian de una vez y para siempre. No había quedado nada de él para enterrar. Y luego Simon, Simon había entregado su alma inmortal al padre de Magnus para que les permitiese a todos regresar a casa. Dos pérdidas en un día, su mejor amigo y su alma gemela. Sabe que debería ser feliz por haber ganado la guerra, pero la felicidad es algo que en aquellos momentos no se puede permitir. Solía pensar en que existía la posibilidad de perder al rubio o a Simon en batalla, de que un día su madre la hallaría con “Traigo malas noticias” escrito en el rostro. Eran gajes del oficio, como los llamaría Hodge de seguir con vida, cosas que uno no puede evitar. Y, teniendo en cuenta los impulsos suicidas de su novio, debería haber estado preparada. Pero la ausencia de Jace era como una patada directa a la garganta, la ausencia de Simon era como si le faltase una parte del cuerpo. Era mucho más de lo que se hallaba capaz de manejar y dolía tanto…  
Acercándose a la casa de Amatis, pocas calles más allá, unos zapatos con un inusual poco tacón repiqueteaban en las calles de piedra manchadas de sal y sangre seca. Su portadora, Isabelle Lightwood, no se había retocado el maquillaje antes de salir de casa de su padre el Inquisidor ya que sabía perfectamente que las lágrimas la iban a traicionar. Isabelle no llora, se ha entrenado para no dar a relucir sus emociones. La última vez que lloró fue durante el funeral de Max y, a partir de ese momento, se prometió a sí misma que nunca jamás volvería a llorar a menos que la situación realmente lo mereciera…y sentía que lo hacía. Su cabello oscuro como el cielo nocturno, enredado y sin peinar, le caía hasta casi la cintura mientras iba mascullando insultos hacia Jace, hacia Simon y sobre todo hacia ella, aunque sabía perfectamente que era inútil. Lleva toda la tarde que su madre le había dicho que emplease en dormir y recuperarse pensando en variables a su plan, aunque nada llegaba a su cabeza. No podrían haber detenido a Sebastian de no ser por el sacrificio de Jace, y no podrían haber regresado a Alacante de no ser por Simon.  
-Los odio… -gruñó por lo bajo, deslizando el dorso de su mano por las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro. Jace era como un tercer hermano, aparte de Alec y Max. Lo conoce desde cuando, a los 10 años, este fue asignado a su familia. Perderlo fue como perderse a sí misma. ¿Y Simon?. Maldita sea, amaba a Simon, lo ama y va a amarlo el resto de su asquerosa y patética vida. Él, después de tanto tiempo, le había confesado que también la amaba en aquella caverna de Edom y cuando se besaron, Isabelle jamás se había sentido tan viva. Pero se lo arrebataron todo, era como si Dios se estuviese burlando de ella en su cara. Le había colocado arena de colores entre las manos y luego había dejado que esta se le escurriese por entre los dedos mientras no podía hacer nada más que observar como lo perdía todo y gritar del terror.  
Se detuvo, alzando la mirada hacia la casa frente a ella mientras el viento frío soplaba con fuerza y le congelaba la nariz, a este punto roja seguramente. Amatis, la hermana de Luke, había sido la primera en ser transformada en una oscurecida gracias a la copa maldita de Sebastian. De cierta forma, esperaba que aquel hecho repercutiese en su casa de alguna manera, pero nada más ajeno a la realidad. Las verjas de acero parecían recién pintadas, y las plantas del patio delantero bien cuidadas, nada de musgo en las paredes ni cristales ennegrecidos por la dejadez. La casa parecía todo lo viva que ya no estaba su dueña. Y allí, sentada en una de las ventanas, estaba Clarissa, con un largo camisón blanco de tirantes como si estuviese camino a un funeral, y el cabello pelirrojo suelto, agitado por el viento. La luna se reflejaba en su piel lechosa y desde esa perspectiva parecía un ángel, un ángel sufriendo porque le han arrebatado las alas.  
Isabelle se apartó de los inmensos rosales blancos, captando como la chica la veía pero no decía nada en lo absoluto, ni alzaba la mano en un gesto de saludo y reconocimiento: Nada de nada. Podría intentar sentirse algo ofendida, pero no la culpa. Estiró el brazo derecho y su látigo blanco, rápido como un rayo, se estiró hasta quedar enganchado a una de las esquinas de la ventana. La cazadora de sombras trepó con agilidad hasta quedar sentada junto a Clary, dejando que el látigo se enroscase de regreso en su antebrazo.  
Por unos cuantos segundos, no hubo más que un abrumador silencio. Clary no hablaba e Isabelle hacía otro tanto, ambas con los ojos clavados en la Sala de los Acuerdos, el edificio más iluminado de todo Alacante en aquel momento. Las calles estaban completamente vacías, pero aquí y allá podían verse restos de la batalla: un muro derrumbado, una gran cantidad de sangre seca, unas tijeras a medio caer…  
-¿Cómo está Alec? –preguntó Clarissa finalmente, en un murmuro tan débil que Isabelle apenas y la oyó. Agradecía enormemente que se esforzara por cortar el silencio, por intentar hacer más ameno ese momento tan rematadamente desagradable.  
-Destrozado, completamente destrozado –respondió la pelinegra, acomodándose un mechón de su oscuro cabello tras la oreja- La runa de parabatai se está empezando de desdibujar y no ha salido de su habitación desde que llegamos a media tarde. Que tu parabatai muera es como perder un pedazo de tu alma, tu otra mitad… -Isabelle se relamió los labios, observando la runa de visión en el dorso de su mano derecha- seguramente cómo te sientes al perder a Jace y…y a Simon.  
Pudo oír a Clary a su lado pasando saliva, y se sintió algo mal por sacarlo a relucir, pero se hallaba incapaz de aguantar el dolor por mucho más tiempo. Necesitaba un hombro sobre el cual llorar, y sabía que sus padres no servirían de nada. Le gustaría llorar con Alec, pero este debe de estar ya demasiado destrozado y no desea hacer que se sienta peor con sus lágrimas.  
-Yo…llevo tiempo ya intentando hacerme a la idea de que puede que un día Jace salga a pelear y no regrese. La vida de cazador de sombras es dura –la pelirroja se deslizó el dorso de las manos por los ojos. Como reflejo, ya que no había en estos lágrima alguna. Puede que hace rato ya que haya dejado de llorar. Seguramente solo estaba impotente- Y Simon era un vampiro diurno, un inmortal vampiro diurno. Tenía cientos de enemigos, me esperaba que muriese por algún vampiro celoso o un demonio, o un oscurecido siguiendo las órdenes de Sebastian. ¿Pero esto…? –negó ligeramente con la cabeza, alzando la mirada hacia la inmensa luna, que parecía vigilar Alacante mejor que las torres de los demonios- murió por salvarnos, por regresarnos a casa. Se sacrificó por todos, por ti y por mí, y yo nunca…  
-Atrévete a decir que jamás hiciste algo por Simon y te juro que te mato –escupió Isabelle, mirando a Clary con algo similar a furia en los ojos, sujetándola por una de las muñecas mientras Fray ahogaba un gritito del susto- Siempre estuviste ahí para Simon, siempre, desde que eran pequeños. Fuiste capaz de ir sola al Hotel Dumort aun sabiendo que este se hallaba lleno de vampiros y tú no tenías armas ni entrenamiento solo para salvarlo. Y, una vez más, arriesgaste tu alma al dibujarle la marca de Caín para protegerlo.  
-Lo sé, lo sé… -la menor de ambas sacudió la cabeza con impotencia, acabando por recargar esta en uno de los hombros de la pelinegra- los extraño tanto, Izzie…  
Isabelle ladeó la cabeza, hundiendo la nariz en las hebras rojas del cabello de la muchacha. Canela, y crayones. Ese era el aroma de su cabello, y podía llegar a entender a Jace de cierta forma. No creía comprender por qué la amase, pero si comprendía que pasase tanto tiempo a su lado. Olía bien y, al deslizar la nariz un poco más abajo, la punta junto a su oreja, pudo percatarse de que además tenía la piel suave. Muy, muy suave.  
-¿Izzie? -esperaba que Clary se apartase de sopetón y la mirase con confusión desde esos inmensos ojos verdes con los cuales cuenta, pero en lo absoluto. Simplemente murmuró la pregunta con un tono de duda, quizás creyendo que Ligthwood necesitaba un huequito en su piel en el cual acurrucarse para echarse a llorar. Y definitivamente necesitaba de ella para llorar, pero con un huequito no iba a bastarle-¿Ocurre algo?.  
-Muchas cosas, Clary. Muchas cosas –murmuró la pelinegra antes de golpear a la pelirroja en la mejilla con la frente, un gesto pequeño pero suficiente como para hacerla ladear el rostro hacia un lado. Pudo presenciar la confusión antes de arrojarse a su rostro y hundir sus carmesíes labios en los finos y rosados de la muchacha, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no ver la magnitud de su acto tan estúpido desfilando ante sus propios ojos. Los labios de Fray eran fríos pero suaves, y dulces como un jarabe. El taco de una de sus botas tanteó el suelo de la habitación mientras sus manos se aferraban con algo de duda a la cintura de la muchacha y al instante esta se separó con algo de rapidez, mirando a Isabelle con una mezcla de duda y miedo.  
Isabelle sostuvo su mirada cuanto pudo: escasos segundos antes de apartar la vista, sintiendo como los mechones de su oscuro cabello le caían encima del rostro. “Eres una rompecorazones, Isabelle Lightwood”. Le debía una explicación a la chica, una explicación con la cual ni ella misma contara. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no murió ella en Edom?. ¿Por qué Simon?. ¿Por qué Jace?. Seguramente Clary se sentía igual respecto a esos dos.  
-L…Lo siento –la pelinegra apartó las manos con rapidez, como si Fray fuese una brasa ardiente que quemase la piel de sus manos. Abrió y cerró estas, mirando a sus profundos ojos verdes en búsqueda de respuestas. ¿Por qué habría ella de tenerlas?- No sé por qué lo hice. No es el momento, probablemente jamás sea el momento, pero es que…  
-Isabelle –una de las manos de Clary se posó sobre una de las propias, la misma mano que podía empuñar un cuchillo serafín y bosquejar la fachada del instituto al carboncillo en treinta segundos- Isabelle, para. Nada de disculpas. Escucha… -la miró con los labios apretados en una fina línea, estirando la mano libre para apartar un mechón de oscuro cabello del rostro de la cazadora de sombras, logrando que esta se encogiese en el sitio. Había temido que le cruzase el rostro de una bofetada- Jace y Simon no habrían querido que nos pasásemos el resto de nuestra existencia lamentando su ausencia, ¿no es así?. Necesitamos desahogarnos, pero no tenemos con quién. Luke no era demasiado cercano a Jace, y no sabe cómo actuar respecto a Simon a pesar de que es como un hijo para él. Mi madre no quiere hablar de Simon, y estoy segura muy en el fondo de que está aliviada de que Jace ya no se encuentre entre nosotros, aunque no me lo diga, y tú… -presionó la palma de su mano contra la mejilla de Lightwood, logrando que la chica posase sus intensos ojos negros en ella- no creo que sea necesario hablar de tus padres.  
Isabelle no respondió, simplemente hundió los dedos en los hombros pálidos y pecosos de la pelirroja y la jaló hacia sí, uniendo sus labios a los ajenos una vez más, esta vez sin tanto miedo como la primera vez. Jace no iba a descender de los cielos ni Simon iba a ascender de entre los muertos por lo que estaban haciendo en aquel momento, pero la azabache prefería sentir los fríos dedos de Fray colándose bajo su camiseta sin mangas que ahogarse en lágrimas con el rostro hundido en la almohada.  
Aferró a Clary por la cintura con firmeza, como si fuese una princesa a la cual rescata de un castillo, y la hizo abandonar el marco de aquella ventana para acercarla a la cama, dejándola caer sobre esta junto con sus tacones, que repicaron en el suelo de madera. Las manos de la pelirroja, de artista, rebuscaron por su cuerpo hasta deshacerse de la parte superior de su ropa mientras Isabelle murmuraba contra la piel de sus mejillas, deslizando los labios por la línea de su mandíbula hasta hundirlos en su cálido cuello, oyendo como música el suspiro que escapó de los sonrosados labios de la hija de Valentine. Hundió los dedos en los hilos de su suéter y elevó este hasta quitárselo, observando la camiseta pegada a su menudo cuerpo y no pudo evitar sentirse mal y sucia, sucia al pensar en Clary de esa manera. Pero, ¿qué más puede hacer ahora?.  
-Isabelle… -la pelirroja estiró ambas manos y la sujetó por las mejillas, y solo en ese momento Isabelle se percató de que gruesas lágrimas se estaban deslizando por sus mejillas. Clary frunció los labios ligeramente y deslizó los pulgares por encima de sus párpados, secando la humedad de estos- Isabelle, está bien. Nada de llorar, ¿sí?. Nada de llorar.  
-Nada de llorar –murmuró la cazadora de sombras, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Clary, justo bajo su barbilla. Sus labios podían percibir a la perfección el bombeo del corazón de la chica, así que no demoró en depositar un beso sobre su dermis, como si así fuese capaz de lograr que aquel corazón latiese a una velocidad menor, como si así fuese a lograr que se tranquilizara. Deslizó la boca hasta debajo de su oreja mientras sentía como Clary colaba sus flacos brazos entre sus cuerpos y elevaba su camiseta para quedar en sujetador ante los exaltados ojos de Lightwood, quién la recorrió con la mirada sin decoro alguno- Hermosa, hermosa… -murmuró, inclinándose a besar el centro de su pecho mientras deslizaba los dedos bajo la espalda de la chica, desabrochando y quitando aquella prenda ante la mirada de Fray, un profundo sonrojo haciendo acto de presencia en su rostro, las pecas adquiriendo una tonalidad rosácea ante el escarlata de su piel. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, no está segura, pero los ojos de Isabelle recorrieron su pecho con una pequeña sonrisa y luego llevó ambas manos a su camiseta sin mangas para quitársela, porque no tiene sentido que se halle totalmente vestida cuando la otra está desnuda de cintura para arriba. Dejó ir la tela y se quitó el sujetador de encaje, recargándose sobre el cuerpo de Clary para pegar los labios a su cuello una vez más.  
“Puede que Jocelyn esté en el piso de abajo ahora mismo” pensó para sí, deslizando la lengua por el cuello de la pelirroja mientras su mano derecha ascendía por su pálido cuerpo hasta hallar su pezón, frotando este entre los dedos índice y pulgar, arrancándole un jadeo a Fray, uno dulce “Puede que nos oiga…pero no me importa” pensó y al instante pegó su pelvis contra la de la artista, sintiendo las manos de esta descendiendo por su espalda desnuda, trazando su piel con la yema de los dedos entre suspiro y suspiro, frotándose de regreso como dos animales en celo. Tenía que borrar la culpa de su mente, el dolor…tenía que pensar que Jace aprobaría que estuviese haciendo feliz a su chica.  
-Isabelle… -suspiró Clary, y esta apartó los labios de su cuello un segundo, cuello que había llenado de marcas rojizas casi sin darse cuenta. Esta estiró una mano y le colocó un mechón de oscuro cabello tras la oreja, y la cazadora de sombras pudo fijarse en sus labios hinchados por los besos, en la pupila de sus ojos dilatada por el placer, y nada pudo alertarla de la mano de la pelirroja que se había colado al borde de sus jeans ajustados, bajando el cierre para quitárselos mientras se semi-incorporaba en aquella cama, mirando los ojos azules de la mayor- ¿Crees que puedas sacar a Jace de mi cabeza…al menos por esta noche?.  
-Puedo intentarlo –Isabelle estaba insegura. Se había ido a la cama con varios hombres, pero con ninguna mujer, aunque podía hacerse más o menos una idea. Bajó el cierre de los jeans de Clary, azules y con manchas coloridas de pintura, y los bajó con rapidez hasta dejarla en bragas. Arrojó la prenda al suelo y apretó los dedos contra la tela, empezando a frotarla mientras iba a sus labios con rapidez y la besaba, la besaba con hambre mientras Fray ahogaba los gemidos contra su boca, colando los dedos en la braga de encaje negra de Isabelle para jalar de esta hasta quitársela del todo, y fue entonces que Lightwood perdió la cabeza.  
Jamás había hecho tanto con nadie, y menos en una sola noche. Había frotado su lengua contra el paraíso de la pelirroja, ambas se habían pegado la una a la otra como dos piezas de un puzzle que se encuentran después de haber pasado mucho tiempo separadas. Isabelle ya había experimentado placer antes, pero este era un caso especial. Quizás porque había perdido a dos de las personas más importantes de toda su vida, quizás porque estaba dolida y por primera vez en su vida se iba a la cama para olvidar. No está segura, pero cuando terminaron y se acurrucaron la una contra la otra, abrazadas bajo las mantas, Clary empezó a llorar y la azabache hizo otro tanto. Fray llorando por un amor perdido, y Lightwood por algo que jamás pudo ser.


End file.
